Fixing the Puzzle Pieces
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: A sequel fic to my other story, Too Much, set during Glease. After Blaine faints during his Teen Angel performance he wakes up in the hospital, and has a talk with Kurt. A reunion fic.


I do not own Glee

**A/N: **So I have never written a reunion fic or anything before, so bare with me. I'm not good at describing people's feelings or anything either, so I'm worried it's horrible or I've rushed things. I just really hope I didn't screw it up, I worked so hard on it. I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Blaine made a noise, stirring a bit and blinking and trying to open his eyes and adjust from darkness to the florescent bright lights. For a second he thought he was still on the floor, but as he became more aware of his surroundings, he felt a dull throbbing on his forehead, the soft bed underneath him and the steady beeping of a heart monitor.

He had been well acquainted with the sounds of a hospital by now; first when he was eleven and he had broken his arm on the neighborhood playground, then in his freshmen year when he and his best friend had been beaten up for going to the dance, and then again just the year before this one when he needed eye surgery. But that didn't stop the panicked feeling he felt whenever he first woke up.

His breath quickened and he tried to sit up, but his head started swimming and he lay back down with a grunt. And then he remembered what happened. How he hadn't been eating, and barely sleeping, and how he had passed out cold on the school stage during his performance. In front of everybody. He felt himself flush with embarrassment at the slightest and he groaned.

There was a sudden snore beside him and he whipped his head to the side to see no one other the Burt Hummel sitting beside his bed, stretching and apparently waking up from a nap. He blinked, one, twice, before.

"Bu-Mr. Hummel?" He caught himself, feeling guilt wash over him. He didn't deserve to call him Burt anymore.

Burt blinked himself and grinned a bit, but his eyes had concern.

"Hey, you're up champ. How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but that's all…What are you doing here?"

"I was at the Musical. There to support Finn and all. And you of course. Your performance was great, by the way. Up until you, ya'know fainted and all but-" Burt broke off and chuckled sheepishly, and if it was any other situation Blaine would have laughed.

Burt's expression turned stern and he put a hand on Blaine's shoulder softly.

"Why didn't you tell someone you were having so much trouble? Me? Miss Pillsbury? Hell, even Mr. Schuester?"

Blaine looked down, feeling a lump form in his throat.

"I-I tried, but I'm _ashamed _a-and I don't _deserve _help. I don't deserve anything." Just when he had thought that all the tears within him had already dried up, he shed more. He started to shake and couldn't stop, letting out a few harsh sobs.

And once again he began mumbling a string of messy apologies like a mantra, like he had done when he first came to Burt, and when he had into his phone, even after the answering machine had stopped his message, and he was sure he had clogged Kurt's cell phone inbox.

The hand that was on his shoulder tightened and suddenly he was being pulled into an awkward hug, Burt trying to mind all the IV tubes and such coming out of Blaine's arm.

"You don't deserve to be this miserable. It's killing you."

"B-" Burt cut off his protests.

"People make mistakes, it's part of growing up. Now I know you made a big mistake, but you also learnt from it, and regret it."

Blaine sniffed, letting go of him but remaining silent. Burt smiled.

"You and Kurt, you guys are soulmates, right? If anyone can get through this it's you two. So you should be fighting for him, right?" Burt patted his shoulder again. Blaine shook his head and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Kurt hates me, and I'd be surprised if he wanted to even see me ever again. Burt chuckled.

"Would knowing that he's been in the waiting room pacing ever since you were brought in change your mind?"

Blaine whipped his head up, eyes wide. He was indeed, surprised.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, he about hurdled over the seats when you went down. That Sugar girl was pretty quick to jump to your side, too.

Blaine blinked, a tiny smile starting to curl the corner of his mouth as he processed this information.

"Do you want me to send him in?" Burt asked, standing from the chair and stretching a little. Blaine's breath caught. Did he want to see him?

The answer was yes, of course he did. Maybe they would talk it out and at least become friends again; maybe they'd at least talk. Or maybe Kurt would just yell and end it like Blaine thought he would. Whichever way it went, at least there would be closure.

"…Sure."

Burt stepped out and closed the door behind him, giving Blaine a little time to wipe off his face, though it didn't really matter. The door opened again, hesitantly and Kurt walked in, closing it behind him. There was a tense few moments of silence, Blaine taking in his presence. He had kept up with his Facebook a few times, but seeing him in person, in the same room was much better.

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

Hearing Kurt's voice in person for the first time in weeks, instead of listening to his last phone message to Blaine made his stomach do flips and he was suddenly nervous, playing with his hands in his lap while Kurt crossed the room to sit in the chair next to his bed.

Silence. They both sat there, unsure of what to say or do, Kurt looking anywhere but Blaine and Blaine staring at his palms. Suddenly, Blaine broke the heavy silence.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am." Blaine whispered, head hung low with shame.

"I know you are." Kurt replied, nodding.

"If you came here to yell at me then go right ahead."

"I came here to see if you were alright." Kurt said, finally looking at Blaine. Blaine looked back at him, the tiredness evident in his eyes and the bags underneath them dark and clashing heavily with his tan skin.

"Why did you come to see the musical?" He asked quietly.

"Because this was home, and we wanted to see our friends again. And I wanted to see you." Blaine's eyes widened a bit.

"And I've had some time to think, and I'm ready to listen to what you have to say now." Blaine sighed deeply and nodded. This was it; it would either go good or bad.

"I-it was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I had thought our relationship was practically over, anyway." Blaine said truthfully, and it was his turn to avoid Kurt's gaze.

"You were off having fun and trying to maintain and job and I understood that. But the more time went on the busier our schedules got. Our Skype dates were less frequent and pushed back and canceled, and our phone calls were fewer and so were our "I love you's."

Blaine sniffed, trying to hold what little composure he had, but the dam was breaking all over again. Wounds that hadn't even healed were being re-opened.

Kurt heart ached. He still loved Blaine, of course he did. And he wanted to wrap him up in his arms and hold him again like he had done before. But he needed to hear the whole thing.

"And then I had this stupid notion that you didn't need your boring boyfriend from Ohio anymore and that I couldn't keep up with you and I was being a burden. I thought I was holding you back. S-so I panicked. And then we didn't talk because we were busy and I was so lonely. I was alone and I was stewing over all this shit and suddenly this guy starts flirting with me-" Blaine cut off, swallowing hard and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Then I made a huge mistake and went over to his house and then we kissed. But that was all we did. I _swear_." Blaine insisted, eyes locking with his love? Ex-lover? What even were they, now? Tears slipping down his cheeks, with so much desperation and hope reflecting in his hazel eyes.

Kurt felt hot tears from in his own eyes for multiple reasons; sadness, a little relief even? He had gone for about a month, thinking that Blaine and that guy had, had…

"And I am so, so _sorry_." Blaine was back to repeating that phrase over and over again, face contorted with so much pain and Kurt finally reached out, grasping his hand.

"I know you are. And I am, too. Some of this is my fault, as well." Blaine stopped, looking at Kurt with disbelief, and he began shaking his head.

"NO, it's not, it's entirely _my _fault. You should be yelling at me right now, telling me you h-hate me and that you never want to see me again." Blaine started to let go of Kurt's hand, but that made Kurt only hold on stronger.

"I don't hate you. I-I thought I did, at first, but you guys didn't have sex-"

"I still cheated, though! I don't deserve you, not anymore." Blaine looked away, the self-hatred very apparent in his voice and on his face, and Kurt let out a tiny sob. He squeezed Blaine's hand while the other came up to gently grasp Blaine's chin, turning his head back to look at him. He wiped away a few tears on Blaine's blotchy cheek, holding his gaze. Kurt smiled a small smile.

"I still love you." Blaine blinked a few times, processing what he had just said. But before he could protest any further, Kurt leaned forward and planted his lips firmly on Blaine's. And then he was kissing back hurriedly, slipping his hand out of Kurt's only to cup Kurt's check. The kiss was needy and sloppy yet perfect at the same time, almost like their first kiss but oh so different.

They broke away when they needed oxygen, and Blaine pulled him in for a hug, sobbing all over again but with happiness this time.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

After a few long minutes of just holding each other, Blaine breaks the silence tentatively.

"What does this mean, for us?" Kurt pulls back, running a hand through Blaine's curls, sighing contently at the familiar gesture he's done several times before.

"Well, I'm not exactly complaining, are you?" He asked, smiling wryly.

"How do you know you can trust me though?" Blaine asked, eyes downcast again. There was no way in Hell he was ever going to cheat on Kurt again, but still.

"Because now I truly know you regret what you did, you're in the _hospital_ because of it." Blaine nodded, grabbing for his hand again.

"I don't want to hurt you ever again. It hurt even worse knowing that you were hurting. I'll never do something like that again, I promise." Kurt smiled, leaning in to peck Blaine on his wet cheek.

And Blaine smiled. Truly smiled, for the first time in weeks. He was whole again. He started to wipe his hand on his sleeve again, but Kurt turned and got a tissue box off of the bed side table, holding it out to him.

They were silent again, content this time, though, wiping their eyes and blowing their noses.

"Wait, what about the musical?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.

"They stopped it after you fainted. They're all out there in the waiting room now, actually. And they rescheduled it again for next week." Blaine smiled, touched that his friends actually did something like that for him.

"I can bring them in, if you want me to?" Kurt said, gesturing to the door. Blaine shook his head.

"In a little bit. I just want to spend a little more time with you." Kurt grinned wider, pulling Blaine into another hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too, _so _much."

"And the moment you're discharged, I'm going to take you home and cook you a nice meal. We're going to talk it out some more, too. And then we're going to cuddle in bed and take a huge nap, because Heaven knows we both need it." Blaine smiled again, laughing happily and nuzzling gratefully into Kurt's neck.

"That sounds absolutely amazing." Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder for a moment, looking at him with warm, loving eyes.

"And finally, next week I'm going to watch my boyfriend bring down the house as Teen Angel again." Blaine smiled, and he had that look on his face he got a lot, like Kurt was holding the sun, and he sighed happily.

"I would like that very much. Hopefully without the fainting again, though." They both laughed at that, grinning and looking at each other adoringly. By the door, the other Glee Club members and Burt poked their heads in quietly, sighing and smiling with relief at the hugging and laughing teens.

"They really are a great couple." Sugar whispered, dreamily. There were murmurs of agreement and Burt chuckled.

"I knew things would work out. Nothing can come between those two, their honest-to-goodness soulmates."

They slowly backed out of the door to give the two teens some privacy, and everything was alright again.


End file.
